roblox_shark_bitefandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Shark Bite Wiki
This wiki is under construction, please help the wiki by adding pages, expanding pages, and fixing them The main page is being worked on, to get the best experience please turn on ad blocker, as ads appearing on the side are ruining the look of the page. This wiki don't allow to have kids under the age of 5. We admins, have seen that some users have the age of under 5, which from now on is not allowed to enter this wiki. Children at a age of 5 can be dangerous to be in the wiki. They can: Vandalize, have''' a lot of grammar mistakes and much more. So please! No Minimodding This is the one. Some people might not know the meaning of minimodding. It means you can't sent a message on a vandalizer's wall for example: A person posted this to you (which is not a admin): ''''Welcome to Roblox Shark Bite Wiki! '''Hi, I'm the admin for the Roblox Shark Bite community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to first page you edited! If you need help getting started, check out our...', please inform to a admin immediately! Welcome to the Roblox Shark Bite Wiki! '''Welcome to the Roblox Shark Bite Wiki! A game made by Abracadabra! Created in April 6, 2017 and is currently under Beta stage! You can view information, share facts, and enjoy the community, be sure to check the rules too! Join the Discord server here. Game Introduction Shark Bite is a game about surviving the deadly jaws of a mega-sized shark, or by chance, be the shark! As a survivor, you have to grab a weapon, which you can buy, and a boat, which you can also buy too! You go off to sail the deep dangerous ocean and you can defend you or others from the bloodthirsty mouth of the supersized shark, if you play as shark, you get to go around the map eating up survivors and their boats for a currency called Shark Teeth, sails up everyone and watch out for that monster shark! Disclaimers DISCLAIMER: The creator/founder of this wiki is not Abracadabra. When we notice Abracadabra, we promise to show it here! DISCLAIMER: The people who gets blocked already, please read the rules page DISCLAIMER: No one in this wiki is a roblox staff! So don't argue about robux or roblox bans. This must be handled by the owner of Roblox. DISCLAIMER: Citizens of this wiki MUST learn to obey the rules! Roblox Shark Bite Discord Looking for the Roblox Sharkbite Discord? No worries, our kind admins have already made one! Press this button to join!: [ Join the Roblox Shark Bite Wiki (FANDOM) Discord! ] Cannot find the Correct Roblox Wiki? Category:Store Cannot find the correct roblox wiki? Look below for a whole loads of other amazing roblox wikis. Click on one of them and enjoy! Looking for a MMO Game Wiki? Looking for a MMO game wiki? Look below for loads of cool MMO games! Polls Which update do you want on roblox shark bite in the future? New Shark New Boat New Mode New Lobby Nah, the game's fine. Do you think the titanic round should be deleted? Yes! It's bloody difficult! No! It's cool and easy! Yes! It's super boring and easy! Nah, the gamemode's fine.